


Birthday Eve

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, but there's nothing graphic, in here they just did the do so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Takane spending a night before Haruka's birthday together in their second year as a couple, and how Takane wanted to make something a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather short cheesy thing I wrote in my phone while I was on a traffic jam... Happy birthday, Haruka.

It was a silent, dim night for the two of them, not counting how sparkling the streets close from their apartment was. Last year at the same time, they were walking around town on those very same streets, celebrating his soon to be birthday.

 

This year, they were content with holding each other's hand on the same bed, naked with face flushed and energy drained from what happened an hour ago. Haruka was still smiling, while Takane was halfly asleep while holding his hand. It was a spontantenous act, he didn't thought Takane would agree on it before she silenty nods.

 

It was almost midnight, and the midnight will mark his twenty-first year of being born. Both Takane and Haruka didn't feel like sleeping. Ever since they passed that one summer and decided to live together, Takane always wanted to be the first to say 'Happy Birthday' for him. She wanted to make it a tradition since last year.

 

Tick, tock. The clock's ticking sound kept Takane awake even that her eyelids were so heavy. She set an alarm just in case, but Takane wanted to stay awake for it.

 

"….Takane?"

 

"Huh-- I'm not asleep!"

 

"I know."

 

Haruka chuckled at her childish response that somehow reminisce him of their school days, for exact when she fell asleep in class. Takane's face grew red and she let go of his hand, turning away to hide her face.

 

"Thanks, Takane."

 

"F--for what? I felt good too so…"

 

"I'm not talking about the sex, though…"

 

"Wha-- what is it then…?"

 

Haruka let out a long sigh, and Takane pulls the blanket even more to cover her blushing red face. Takane tried her best to listen, however.

 

"Thanks for staying with me all this time. On all the hard times and the happy ones. I love you."

 

Takane turned around to spot Haruka's gentle smile, which made her covers her face with the blanket once more. The ticking clock wasn't even of her concern anymore, but rather his wording troubled her in a good, embarrassing way.

 

"….this is just so cheesy…"

 

"Eh?! It is?"

 

Beep. Beep. The sound of alarm, the clock marked the change of the date. Takane hurriedly stopped it, letting the blanket break loose from covering her body. Haruka chuckled at the scene, before smiling happily as he extended his arms knowing what will happen in a few more second.

 

Takane sealed his mouth with hers as he replied with embracing her, a sweet kiss. Before she lets go and smiled at him, a bright smile compared to the dimmed room.

 

"Happy Birthday, Haruka. I… I love you too and I'll stay with you and….."

 

"…and?"

 

Takane embraced him gently, letting go after a minute before she muttered, something that was more faithful to her typical character in normal days.

 

"….We need to rest now. We'll go to the hideout later on this evening for your birthday party, remember? I, uh... don’t want us to be drowsy there."

 

Haruka smiled and nodded, as he grabbed her hand, pulling her together to lie back down in their bed.

 

“Yes. Rest well, Takane....”


End file.
